Seed of Wonder
]] The Seed of Wonder, (or simply "the Seed") was, according to Spike, the heart of all magic on Earth. During the fight with Sephrilian: Buffy, Willow and the minder Robin saw a vision of the cracked seed on a podium in a circular room, with Buffy beaten and cut on the floor after a massive betrayal, one that was the closest, most unexpected. It was revealed by Robin to be a vision from the future. The true extent of the seed's power is unknown but Spike explained that it could stop all the demons that Buffy and Angel released when they created the Twilight Universe. The Master was enslaved by the Seed approximately 800 years ago to keep custody over it. When Buffy became imbued with the power of Twilight, the Seed resurrected the Master to watch over it, presumably to keep it safe from Twilight. Spike revealed that the Seed is just what the name implies, the source of all the world's magic. It was also revealed that the Seed of Wonder is Twilight's soul, or at least it wishes it to be. History We know very little about the seed but Spike stated, There was, one time, a house of worship... swallowed up by the earth. Over which they built a city... Also swallowed by the earth. The Seed of Wonder was located in Sunnydale, and has been buried underground for some time now, first buried possibly in the earthquake that originally trapped the Master, and then finally was buried even more when Spike destroyed the Hellmouth and caved in Sunnydale in 2003. Regarding the Seed of Wonder: Spike said, "It's always been there, before you, before humans... before The First, even, which has a nice irony." He goes on to explain that, "The world came from the Seed. It was all demons and horrors then. Probably spillover from some other, less pleasant dimension. The seed brought it fourth and the seed kept it here. Kept the warring nasties and the bubbling magical energies from seeping back into the old dimension, wherever that was. It's the key, forget key, think cork. As long as the seed is in its place—the Hellmouth(Sunnydale)—things stay more or less the way they should. Pull it out the world goes bye." He explains that it's safe though, buried underground with its protector at its side. Unless the universe selects the greatest vampire and the greatest Slayer —Angel and Buffy— to shag a new universe into existence. He explains that the earth demons—the ones here first-—will not want the new universe demons to get it, and "Ever since the seed was planted, Twilight has been an inevitability." As Aluwyn elaborated to Willow, removing the seed would cause the world to be swallowed up, which is what the sentience behind the Twilight dimension wants. However, breaking the seed would sever all magical ties with other worlds and the world's connection to other dimensions- the analogy being the difference between removing a cork from a bottle and breaking it so that it remains stuck at the top of the bottle-, which would leave the called Slayers and the sired vampires intact, but the witches who gather their magic from other worlds would no longer be able to do so. While Buffy and Angel (under the control of Twilight) battle in the ruins of the church where the seed is being held, Giles brings Buffy the Slayer Scythe. The Scythe begins to glow red as its power grows in presence of the seed. After the Twilight-controlled Angel kills Giles, Buffy, in a fit of devastation, uses the scythe to destroy the seed. All Witches using magic are suddenly "cut off": *Willow: while flying in the air, suddenly falls to the ground. *Amy: her spell to maintain Warren's magical skin stops, resulting in his death. *A group of witches, under the command of Violet in New York City, had established a connection with Sunnydale and it was abruptly cut. Appearances *''Anywhere but Here'' *''Last Gleaming'' Trivia *In the vision from "Anywhere But Here", Buffy is wearing the same clothes as she is on the Jo Chen cover for the second part of the Last Gleaming arc. *During the dream sequence in Always Darkest, Buffy, Angel, Spike and Caleb are shown to be in the circular room where the seed is placed. Buffy is also wearing the same clothes and with the same injuries from "Anywhere But Here". Gallery Picture.jpg|The Seed Picture 002.jpg|Vision from Anywhere But Here Picture 003.jpg|Buffy's Betrayal Vision from Anywhere But Here Buffy vision.jpg|Buffy in #39 buffy-always-darkest-web-comic-page-preview-gq-01.jpg|Room in Always Darkest the same as the room in Anywhere But Here Category:Magical creations Category:Artifacts and objects